


Sales Talk

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: bridge2sickbay, F/F, Female Character of Color, Gen, Not Quite Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. Prompt: Gaila/Uhura - Avon/Mary Kay salesladies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sales Talk

Gaila checked her make up in the mirror one more time. Perfect, as always. She smiled brightly and exited her Avon sponsored car. All she needed was three more sales and she'd have the entire neighborhood hat trick. Just as she pulled out her pink and green suitcase, she heard the familiar ding dong of a house a few feet away from her. She whipped around and, though she should have known, was still surprised to see Uhura.

"Anyone home? Mary Kay calling!" Uhura sweetly called out.

"Oh no she didn't," Gaila hissed, and stomped towards her old roommate-turned-rival.

"Didn't your training tell you not to hose in on other people's territory?"

Uhura turned around quickly, but looked unfazed. "Oh Gaila! Good of you to show up. See, after last night, I thought I tired you out and since you left your work notes all over my desk, it was your way of inviting me into sharing the neighborhood." Her smile was sweet but her eyes were devious.

Gaila flushed, remembering how "tiring" yet hot last night was. "Well if you expected a repeat performance, Nyota," Gaila purred, "Maybe we should head on back home?"

Uhura grinned and began walking towards Gaila's car.


End file.
